2020 U.S presidential election (Alaniverse 4)
The 2020 United States presidential election was the 59th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 3, 2020. The Democratic nominee, United States Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont and his running mate United States Senator Sherrod Brown of Ohio defeated the Republican nominee, Incumbent President Donald Trump of New York and his running mate Vice President Mike Pence of Indiana. On January 20, 2021, Sanders and Brown would be sworn in as the 46th President and the 49th Vice President respectfully. The issues of this election were the Economy and Trade, Healthcare and Immigration from Central America. General Election polling Nominations Democratic Party Ticket Other Candidates * Joseph "Joe" Biden, 47th Vice President of the United States (2009-2017) * Kamala Harris, United States Senator of California (2017-2021) * Pete Buttigieg, Mayor of South Bend, Indiana (2012-2020) * Elizabeth Warren, United States Senator of Massachusetts (2017-2025) * Beto O'Rourke, United States Representative of Texas 16th Congressional District (2013-2019) * Steve Bullock, Governor of Montana (2013-2021) * Cory Booker, United States Senator of New Jersey (2013-present) * Tulsi Gabbard, United States Representative of Hawaii's 2nd Congressional District (2013-2021) * Kirsten Gillibrand, United States Senator of New York (2009-present) * Amy Klobuchar, United States Senator of Minnesota (2007-present) * Andrew Yang, Businessman * Michael Bennett, United States Senator of Colorado (2009-present) * Julian Castro, United States Secretary of Urban and Housing Development (2014-2017) * John Hickenlooper, Governor of Colorado (2011-2019) * John Delaney, United States Representative of Maryland's 6th Congressional District (2013-2019) * Mike Gravel, United States Senator of Alaska (1969-1981) * Bill De Blasio, Mayor of New York City, New York (2014-2022) * Jay Inslee, Governor of Washington (2013-2021) * Tim Ryan, United States Representative of Ohio's 13th Congressional District (2003-present) * Wayne Messam, Mayor of Miramar, Florida (2015-2023) * Eric Swalwell, United States Representative of California's 15th Congressional District (2013-present) * Seth Moulton, United States Representative of Massachusetts 6th Congressional District (2015-2023) * Marianne Williamson, Author, lecturer and activist * Richard Ojeda, State Senator of West Virginia (2016-2019) Joe Biden.jpg|Former Vice President Joe Biden of Delaware Kamala Harris-0.jpg|United States Senator Kamala Harris of California Pete Buttigieg.jpg|Mayor Pete Buttigieg of Indiana Elizabeth Warren.jpg|United States Senator Elizabeth Warren of Massachusetts Beto.jpeg|Former United States Representative Beto O'Rourke of Texas SteveBullock.jpg|Governor Steve Bullock of Montana Cory Booker, official portrait, 114th Congress.jpg|United States Senator Cory Booker of New Jersey Tulsi Gabbard.jpg|United States Representative Tulsi Gabbard of Hawaii SenatorGillibrandpic.jpg|United States Senator Kirsten Gillibrand of New York 220px-Amy Klobuchar.jpg|United States Senator Amy Klobuchar of Minnesota AndrewYang.jpg|Businessman Andrew Yang of New York Michael Bennet Official Photo.jpg|United States Senator Michael Bennett of Colorado Julián Castro's Official HUD Portrait.jpg|Former HUD Secretary Julian Castro of Texas GovernorHickenlooper.jpg|Former Governor John Hickenlooper of Colorado John Delaney .jpg|Former United States Representative John Delaney of Maryland Gravel.jpg|Former United States Senator Mike Gravel of Alaska BilldeBlasio.jpg|Mayor Bill De Blasio of New York Jay Inslee Speech (8724201105).jpg|Governor Jay Inslee of Washington Rep. Tim Ryan Congressional Head Shot 2010.jpg|United States Representative Tim Ryan of Ohio WayneMessam.jpg|Mayor Wayne Messam of Florida EricSwalwell.jpg|United States Representative Eric Swalwell of California Seth Moulton (cropped).jpg|United States Representative Seth Moulton of Massachusetts Blankperson.jpg|Unimportant candidate Marianne Williamson of California RichardOjeda.jpg|Former State Senator Richard Ojeda of West Virginia Republican Party Ticket Other Candidates * Bill Weld, Governor of Massachusetts (1991-1997) Billweld.jpeg|Former Governor Bill Weld of Massachusetts General Election campaign Going into the general election, it was competitive. Sanders and Trump would often tie in polling. But however in September, a recession hit the American economy hard and President Trump would get the blame. Bernie Sanders would later increase support in Swing states like Ohio, Wisconsin and Iowa. President Trump switch the argument to Immigration after the economy crashed, which helped him with Voters in Border states like Arizona and Texas, but it was too late for him to carry the Midwest again like he did in 2016. In the debates, Sanders would go hard on Trump on the issues of US intervention with Saudi Arabia in the Yemen Civil War and President Trump's failure to being jobs back to the Midwest. By the end of the general election cycle, Many predicted a Sanders sweep in the Midwest. Results On November 3rd, Sanders defeated Trump, in the electoral college and the popular. He won 304 electoral votes by flipping back Iowa, Wisconsin, Michigan, Ohio, Pennsylvania and Nebraska's 2nd congressional district. President Trump would refuse to concede in the beginning, but on November 9th, he conceded. Bernie Sanders would become the oldest president ever elected at 79, and also would be the first Jewish president. Category:Alaniverse 4 Category:2020 Presidential Election Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:United States